What Should I Do?
by astia aoi
Summary: Pertemuan kembali setelah sekian lamanya, perasaan yang semakin tumbuh, What Should I Do?


_**Disclaimer of Code Geass by Kira Desuke**_

_**Anime: Code Geass**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Genre: Romance and Supranatural.**_

_**Pair: SuzaLulu**_

_**Warnings: OOC, yaoi,malexmale**__**.**____**" IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DO ANY BASHING! DON'T PLAGIARIZE!"**_

_**Author by:Astia Aoi**_

_**Title: What Should I Do**_

**Summary: **_Pertemuan kembali setelah sekian lamanya, perasaan yang semakin tumbuh, What Should I Do?_

**PERHATIAN! FF INI TIDAK SEMUANYA SESUAI DENGAN ALUR CERITA ANIME YANG SEBENARNYA…. MELAINKAN HASIL DARI KHAYALAN AUTHOR* Coz author ga rela lelouch mati T^T…..and author PALING SUKA PAIRING SUZAKU LELOUCH…..*curhat…. KALO AGA-AGA ANEH HOUNTOU NI GOMENASAI…. CHECK IT OUT…**

_**Chapter 1 : Bertemu**_

***Suzaku POV**

' _Setelah sekian lama dia menghilan, setelah sekian lama semua kejadian buruk itu hilang, setelah sekian lama semua memory seluruh masyarakat dunia tentang semua kejadian, baik perang yang terjadi, maupun semua kebohongan hilang…. Kini, dia kembali lagi ke dunia yang damai, kini aku bingung, karena hanya diriku satu-satunya yang mengingat keseluruhan kejadian itu…. what shoul I do? Minasan, ore wa kururugi suzaku desu. Douzo yoroshiku. Salah satu knight dari kerajaan britania, juga seorang pilot dari knightimare bernama lancelot. Selain itu aku hanya seorang siswa biasa di ashfrod academy.'_

***Suzaku POV END**

"Suzaku, kamu sudah tahukan bahwa pangeran ke-11, Lelouch Vi Britania telah ditemukan."sapa Gino.

"Heum…. Aku juga tahu. Berarti nanti tidak bisa mengikuti seluruh mata pelajaran."jawab Suzaku tidak terlalu menghiraukan sahabatnya itu.

"Yup, seperti apa ya orangnya? Huwaa…. Penasaran niiihh…." kata Gino sambil merangkul pundak Suzaku.

' _Lelouch…. Akhirnya... kamu kembali…. Tapi, apa kamu masih mengingatku?_' batin Suzaku.

Kediaman keluarga kerajaan….

"Lelouch, selamat datang kembali di rumah." sapa Schneizel kakak kedua lelouch.

" Aku pulang onii-sama. Nunally dimana?" tanya Lelouch melihat ke kanan ke kiri.

" Dia sedang beristirahat di kamarnya, sekarang kamu bersiap-siaplah untuk kuperkenalkan pada semua knight britania yang masih ada. Lalu kamu bisa memilih knight untukmu."Perintah Schneizel.

" Hai, wakarimashita onii-sama." Jawab Lelouch.

Tidak lama kemudian semua knight telah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar….

" Suzaku, kenapa dari tadi kamu diam saja seperti itu hah?" tanya Gino.

" Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Suzaku.

" Ooh, aku berharap akulah knight dari lelouch-sama. Kamu bagaimana?" tanya Gino.

" Aku sih biasa-biasa saja." Jawab Suzaku. ' _Lulu, aku senang kamu telah kembali, aku berharap bisa menjadi knightmu dan selalu berada di sisimu untuk melindungimu._' Batin Suzaku.

" Perhatian para knight, perkenalkan adik kecilku, Lelouch Vi Britania." Kata Schneizel begitu masuk ruangan.

" Konnichiwa minnasan, aku Lelouch Vi Britania. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Sapa Lelouch ramah.

" Lalu, sekarang pilihlah knightmu lelouch." Kata Schneizel.

" Baik onii-sama…. Aku ingin yang menjadi knightku itu adalah…. Kururugi suzaku." Jawab Lelouch.

" Baiklah, suzaku apa kamu siap menjadi knight lelouch?" tanya Schneizel.

" Ah, iya. Aku siap yang mulia." Jawab Suzaku.

" Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Schneizel.

Setelah itu Lelouch dan Suzaku pergi dari ruangan itu.

" Leluoch-sama kenapa anda memilih aku?" tanya Suzaku begitu mereka sampai di kamar Lelouch.

" Suzaku jangan memanggilku secara formal seperti itu. Aku memilihmu karena kita ini teman bukan." Jawab Lelouch sambil tersenyum.

" Ah baiklah Lelouch. Aku ga nyangka kalau kamu akan kembali lagi." Kata Suzaku.

" Tentu saja, aku pasti kembali. Oh ya aku juga besok akan kembali sekolah." Kata Lelouch senang.

" Iya. Aku akan ada di dekatmu Lelouch." Kata Suzaku.

" Yup, arigatou Suzaku. Aku rindu dengan semuanya…." Kata Lelouch sambil berbaring di kasur.

" Mereka juga pasti kangen kamu juga." KataS yang duduk di sofa di depan Lelouch.

" Suzaku…. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Kata Lelouch dengan mata yang membuat Suzaku tergoda.

" Aaaku…. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu lelouch." Jawab Suzaku salting.

" Aku ngantuk, aku tidur dulu suzaku. Oyasuminasai." Kata Lelouch, kemudian terlelap.

" Oyasuminasai, Lelouch. Dai suki dayo Lulu." Kata Suzaku pelan sambil menyelimuti Lelouch.

Setelah itu Suzaku ke kamarnya…..

kamar Suzaku

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku begitu mencintainya, menyayanginya…. Tapi aku mana mungkin menjadi kekasihnya…. Aku hanya seorang knight." Gumam Suzaku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ke esokan harinya….

" Lelouch, bangun. Sekarang waktunya bersiap-siap untuk sekolah." Kata suzaku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Lelouch.

" Hnngg…. Suzaku, lima menit lagi ya." Pinta Lelouch.

" Iie, bangun sekarang Lelouch!"kata Suzaku sambil menarik tangan Lelouch.

Ketika itu Suzaku baru sadar kalau Lelouch hanya menggunakan celana boxer n tanpa menggunakan apapun lagi.

" Lelouch…. Anuu…. Apa kamu kalau tidur tidak pernah pake baju ama celana panjang lagi?' tanya Suzaku.

" Tidak, aku hanya kepanasan…. Biasanya aku memakai celana panjang tipis…." Jawab Lelouch sambil berjalan kemudian masuk kamar mandi.

" Shit! Sedikit lagi bisa-bisa aku menyerangnya." Kata Suzaku pelan. " Lelouch aku tunggu di ruang tengah." Teriak Suzaku.

Tidak lama kemudian lelouch turun….

" Maaf aku lama…. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Lelouch sambil menggenggam tangan Suzaku.

" Aaahh…. Ya baik…." Jawab Suzaku salting.

Kemudian mereka berangkat…. Di sekolah mereka belajar dan bercanda seperti biasa…. Suzaku selalu memperhatikan Lelouch tanpa henti.

" Sepertinya kamu menyukai Lelouch…. Iya kan Suzaku." Kata C.C tiba-tiba sambil duduk di samping Suzaku.

" Eeeehhh…. Maksudmu apa? Aku…. Aku ini seorang knight, lagi pula aku ini laki-laki…." Jawab Suzaku gugup.

" Masalah kamu itu laki-laki itu jangan kamu pikirkan…. Apa kamu tidak tahu jika ada seorang laki-laki yang mengincar Lelouch?" tanya C.C.

" Apa? Siapa dia? Beri tahu aku!" kata Suzaku kaget.

" Haaa…. Dia sangat dekat dengan Lelouch…. Dia adalah kakak kedua Lelouch Schneizel. Lawan yang berat huh! Tapi kamu masih bisa mendapatkan hati Lelouch, karena kamu bisa dekat dengannya lebih lama." Jawab C.C.

" Apa? Schneizel-sama…. Tapi, dia kan kakak lelouch." Kata suzaku heran.

"Cinta itu buta Suzaku…." Sambung C.C.

Ketika itu Suzaku hanya terdiam dan C.C pergi meninggalkan Suzaku…. Pada saat yang sama Lelouch mendekati Suzaku.

" Suzaku, ada apa? Kenapa kamu dari tadi hanya diam? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Lelouch yang pada saat itu sangat dekat dengan Suzaku.

" Huwaaaa….. iie, aku baik-baik saja…. Ada apa Lelouch?" jawab Suzaku.

" Heeee…. Ah iya, hari ini onii-sama mengajakku makan di luar…. Kamu ikut kan Suzaku?" tanya Lelouch.

" Ah, tapi itu kan acara makan antara kamu dengan kakakmu Lelouch. Aku tidak bisa ikut." Tolak Suzaku.

" Iie, kamu kan knightku! Tentu saja kamu harus dan wajib ikut denganku!" kata Lelouch bersikeras.

" Huft, Yes my lord." Jawab Suzaku akhirnya.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka pulang….

Malam harinya….

" Suzaku, kamu sudah siap? Aku sudah siap…." Tanya Lelouch di depan kamar Suzaku.

" Aku juga sudah siap Lelouch. Ayo, schneizel-sama sudah menunggu di ruang tengah." Jawab Suzaku.

Kemudian mereka turun dan ke ruang tengah….

" Onii-sama, aku dan suzaku sudah siap." Kata Lelouch.

" Ya, ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Kata Schneizel sambil memegang tangan Lelouch.

" Onii-sama, aku bukan anak kecil lagi…." Protes Lelouch.

" Heum…. Aku juga tahu, tapi bagiku kamu tetap adik kecilku." Kata Schneizel sambil mencium pipi lelouch.

Ketika melihat itu Suzaku merasa kesal….

" Suzaku kenapa kamu diam?" tanya Schneizel.

" Anooo…. Tidak apa-apa…. Maaf…." Jawab Suzaku lemas.

Tidak lama setelah itu mereka makan bersama…. Sementara Lelouch dan Schneizel makan dan mengobrol dengan riang, Suzaku hanya makan sambil diam tanpa berkata apapun…. Satu jam kemudian mereka selesai makan dan kembali ke rumahnya….

" Suzaku, arigatou karena sudah menemaniku malam ini…. Aku ke kamar ya, mau tidur. Besok bangunkan aku seperti biasa." Kata Lelouch tersenyum sambil menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya.

" Yes, My Lord." Jawab Suzaku kemudian masuk kamarnya.

kamar Suzaku….

" Sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan C.C, bahwa Schneizel-sama mencintai lulu…. Kalau kenyataannya begitu, maka aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan lulu…." Gumam Suzaku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keesokannya mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama seperti biasa, namun Suzaku hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun….

"Suzaku, kenapa kamu dari tadi diam saja tanpa bicara sedikitpun padaku? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan padamu Suzaku?" tanya Lelouch yang dari tadi didiamkan oleh suzaku.

"…" Suzaku tidak menjawab, dia tetap menyetir.

"Suzaku…. Ayolah katakan sesuatu padaku…. Aku…. Aku tidak suka didiamkan olehmu…." Rengek Lelouch.

Tiba-tiba Suzaku membelokan arah mobilnya kearah berlawanan ke sekolah mereka…. Suzaku menjalankan mobilnya sangat cepat, membuat Lelouch memegang sabuk pengaman sangat erat. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah pantai.

"Aaanuuu…. Suzaku, kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Lelouch.

"Lelouch…. Apa arti diriku untukmu? Apakah aku hanya sekedar knightmu?" tanya Suzaku dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Arti dirimu…. Tentu saja bukan hanya sekedar itu…. Kamu adalah sahabatku yang paling baik…. Dan sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri…. Dan mungkin lebih dari itu…." Jawab Lelouch menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hmmm…. Begitu ya…." Gumam Suzaku sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu…. Lalu bagimu arti diriku untukmu Suzaku?..." tanya Lelouch dengan hati berdebar-debar.

"Kamu adalah sahabat sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang sangat aku sayangi, mungkin, ini akan terasa aneh untukmu Lelouch, Dai suki dayo Lelouch! Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu! Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku ini padamu…." Jawab Suzaku dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Aaapa…. Yang kamu katakan tadi benar Suzaku?" tanya Lelouch.

"Tentu saja benar Lelouch…. Aku sangat mencintaimu…." Jawab Suzaku.

Seketika itu mereka berdua terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun….

"Anu Lelouch, maaf kalau hal ini membuatmu kaget dan bingung, aku hanya ingin mengutarakan semua isi hati aku terhadap kamu." Kata Suzaku yang akhirnya memecahkan keheningan.

"Daijobou…. Aku hanya sedikit shock…. Hahaha…. Sial…. Kamu curang Suzaku…." Kata Lelouch.

"Curang kenapa?" tanya Suzaku tidak mengerti.

"Dai suki dayo mo Suzaku…. Aku juga mencintaimu…." Jawab Lelouch.

"Kamu serius? Bukan karena merasa kasihan padakukan?" kata Suzaku.

"Iie, aku serius…. Aku mencintaimu Suzaku." Kata Lelouch sambil tersenyum.

"Hounto ni? Yokatta…. Tapi, apakah Schneizel-sama setuju dengan hubungan kita?" tanya Suzaku.

"Hmmm…. Aku juga tidak tahu Suzaku…. Bagaimana kalau kita tidak memberi tahu dulu?" usul Lelouch.

"Hmm…. Baiklah, jika itu memang keinginanmu…." Kata Suzaku. Kemudian beberapa menit setelah itu mereka berciuman dengan mesranya, sampai-sampai mereka tidak masuk pada jam pelajaran pertama.

Sementara itu di kediaman Lelouch….

"Schneizel-sama, apakah anda benar-benar mencintai Lelouch-sama?" tanya Ryuu knight Schneizel.

"Iya, aku mencintainya melebihi perasaan cinta seorang kakak terhadap adiknya." Jawab Schneizel.

"Kalau begitu, anda harus segera melakukan sesuatu…." Kata Ryuu

"Maksudmu apa Ryuu?" tanya Schneizel.

"Kalau anda tidak cepat-cepat melakukan sesuatu, bisa-bisa Lelouch sama direbut oleh orang lain." Jawab Ryuu.

"Hmm…. Itu bukan masalah untukku, tak akan aku biarkan dia direbut oleh orang lain Ryuu." Kata Schneizel dengan menunjukkan wajah liciknya namun tetap berwibawa (?).

Kembali ke SuzaLulu….

"Anuu…. Suzaku, kita mau kemana? Inikan bukan arah menuju rumahku atau sekolah?" tanya Lelouch bingung karena dibawa Suzaku ke tempat yang asing untuknya.

"Kita akan ke apartemenku sebelum menjadi knightmu Lulu." Kata Suzaku sambil membuat seringai mesum.

Pada saat itu pula bulu kuduk Lelouch berdiri merasakan hal yang menakutkan dari aura Suzaku.

**Skip time-….-….-…..-**

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di apartemen Suzaku.

"Wah apartemenmu luas juga ya Suzaku." Kata Lelouch kagum.

"Ah ga juga, apartemen Gino lebih luas dan mewah daripada milikku." kata Suzaku smbil menyimpan tas miliknya dan milik Lelouch di sebuah sofa panjang.

"Wah pemandangan dari jendelanya indah banget Suza-" kalimat terpotong oleh Suzaku yang tiba-tiba memeluk Lelouch dari belakang dan mencium tengkuk Lelouch dengan lembut.

"Aaahnn…. Su-suzaku apa yang kau lakukan? Geli….." tanya Lelouch.

"ku hanya ingin mencium bau tubuhmu. Aku hanya akan menyerangmu apabila kamu sudah siap dan bersedia." Jawab Suzaku lembut.

"Ah, begitu Suza….. arigatou…." Kata Lelouch yang mengerti apa arti dari kata-kata Suzaku.

Seharian itu Lelouch terus bersama dengan Suzaku melupakan kewajiban mereka yaitu sekolah….

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Minnasan…..

Aku nge-_Resend _ulang ff ini…

belum ada LEMON-nya…..

Aku usahakan bakal ada secepatnya….

Dan juga nama Knight Schneizel aku lupa jadi aku pake OC…

Mohon reviewnya….


End file.
